Fantastic Four (2015)
Fantastic Four is a 2015 film based on the comic book characters of the same name and a reboot of the film franchise. The film follows the team gaining Superpowers from a another planet and battled to project the world from Victor von Doom. Plot Childhood friends Reed Richards and Ben Grimm have worked together on a prototype teleporter since their childhood, eventually attracting the attention of Professor Franklin Storm, director of the Baxter Foundation, a government-sponsored research institute for young prodigies. Reed is recruited to join them and aid Storm's children, scientist Sue Storm and technician Johnny Storm, into completing a "Quantum Gate" designed by Storm's wayward protege, Victor Von Doom, who begrudgingly agrees to help due to his unrequited feelings for Sue. The experiment is successful, and the facility's supervisor, Dr. Allen, assembles a group of astronauts to venture into a parallel dimension known as "Planet Zero". Disappointed at being denied the chance to join the expedition, Reed, Johnny and Victor recruit Ben to help them commandeer the Quantum Gate and embark on a unsanctioned voyage to Planet Zero, which they learn is a world filled with otherworldly substances. Johnny stays near Quantum Gate while Reed, Victor and Ben attempt to collect a sample of the substances. Victor, attempting to collect a sample, causes the entire structure they're in to collapse and the ground to erupt with green lava-like substance. Reed, Victor and Ben ran towards their shuttle, but Victor falls in green lava-like substance and is presumed dead. Reed and Ben make it to the shuttle along with Johnny. Trying to teleport back to Earth, Reed, Johnny and Ben make contact with Sue telling her to bring them back from Planet Zero. Before teleporting back, Ben unable to shut his door, gets mauled by rocks while Johnny is burned alive. Just as Sue brings them back to Earth, the machine explodes, hitting Sue with wave. Reed crawling from shuttle, sees Johnny's burned alive body and listens as his friend Ben is yelling for help. Desperately trying to help Ben, Reed passes out as he sees his leg is stretched. They are then placed in government custody and confinement to be studied and have their conditions and abilities tested. Blaming himself for the accident, Reed escapes the facility and becomes a fugitive while desperately trying to find a cure. Government offers Ben to become a military asset, which he agrees. One year later, Reed is located in South America by Sue and confronted by Ben, who has become a military asset along with Johnny and Sue. Johnny and Sue have been outfitted with specialized suits, one of which Reed later receives, designed to keep up with their conditions and abilities and to help them stabilize, control, and contain their abilities. Reed is brought to Area 57, where Dr. Allen conscripts him to open another portal to Planet Zero in exchange for giving Reed the necessary resources to find a cure. Professor Storm seeing Johnny becoming a military asset, tries to convince him about consequences that might worth his own life. Johnny, seeking to use his powers to help people, doesn't want to listen what his dad said. Soon Reed, Professor Storm, Sue, Dr. Allen and Johnny watch Dr. Allen's explorers arrive in Planet Zero. Explorers find Victor, who has been fused to his spacesuit and can now control the elements, as well as having telekinetic abilities, and bring him back to Earth. Driven insane by the experience and believing the human race needs to be destroyed so he can rebuild it in his image, Victor escapes, kills scientists and soldiers in the base, including Dr. Allen and Professor Storm, and returns to Planet Zero using the Quantum Gate, with Ben, Johnny, Reed and Sue in pursuit. On Planet Zero, Victor activates a portal, using a structure he made while in the realm, that begins consuming the landscape of the Earth. He is confronted by the four and, after a destructive battle, Ben punches Victor into the portal's energy beam, disintegrating him, while Johnny closes the portal. Returning to Earth, the group is rewarded for their heroics by being given a new base of operations by the United States military. They decide to use their powers to help people and adopt the mantle of the "Fantastic Four". Cast *Miles Teller as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic **Owen Judge as Young Reed Richards *Michael B. Jordan as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Kate Mara as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Jamie Bell as Ben Grimm/The Thing **Evan Hannemann as Young Ben Grimm *Toby Kebbell as Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom *Tim Blake Nelson as Harvey Allen *Reg E. Cathey as Franklin Storm *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Kenny *Tim Heidecker as Mr. Richards *Chet Hanks as Jimmy Grimm Taglines *Change is coming. *When you change the world, prepare to defend it. *Beyond darkness... beyond fear... lies the fantastic. Production The film was shot in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Gallery 2015 Invisible Woman.jpg 2015 Ben Grimm.jpg 2015 Johnny Storm.jpg Mr. Fantastic and Harvey Elder.jpg The_Thing-fantastic-four_2.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Team-Shot-1024x576.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Lab-1024x429.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Reed-Richards-1024x576.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Sue-Storm-1024x429.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Human-Torch-1024x576.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Ben-Grimm-Baseball-1024x431.jpg fantastic_four_1.jpg fantastic_four_2015_2.jpg fantastic_four_3.jpg fantastic_four_4.jpg fantastic_four_6.jpg fantastic_four_5.jpg fantastic_four_7.jpg fantastic_four_8.jpg fantastic_four_10.jpg fantastic_four_9.jpg fantastic_four_11.jpg fantastic_four_12.jpg fantastic_four_13.jpg fantastic_four_14.jpg fantastic_four_15.jpg fantastic_four_16.jpg fantastic_four_17.jpg fantastic_four_18.jpg fantastic_four_19.jpg fantastic_four_21.jpg fantastic_four_20.jpg fantastic_four_23.jpg fantastic_four_22.jpg fantastic_four_23.jpg fantastic_four_24.jpg fantastic_four_25.jpg fantastic_four_26.jpg fantastic_four_27.jpg fantastic_four_28.jpg fantastic_four_29.jpg Suits.jpg Doom.jpg The Thing.jpg Reed device.JPG Baxter Building 2015.png Quaranteen.png Arm.png Human Torch 2015.png Explosion.png Invisible Woman.png Sue 1.png Sue 2.png Thing 1.png Thing 2.png Thing 3.png Sue powers.png Human Torch 2.png Thing 4.png Thing 5.png Thing 6.png Doom.png Torch elevator shaft.png Torch flight.png Torch flight 2.png Promotion, Concept art and Filming 2015 Fantastic Four Poster.jpg Fantastic Four banner.jpg F4 Banner.jpg Poster - Mr. Fantastic.jpg Poster - Invisible Woman.jpg Poster - Human Torch.jpg Poster - Thing.jpg The_Fantastic_Four_Michael_B._Jordan_BTS_Josh_Trank.jpg|First Official BTS Look at Michael B. Jordan as The Human Torch in Costume with Simon Kinberg. Fant4stic Textless Poster.jpg Fanastic-Four-2015-Official-Poster-691x1024.jpg Fantastic Four Textless Poster.jpg Fantastic Four 2015.jpg Fantastic Four MovieTickets.jpg Push the Limits of Discovery.png Protect What Matters Most.png Together They Will Defend The World.png Friendship Strength Loyalty.png Challenge the World As You Know It.png Invent the Future.png Break the Rules Change the Future.png Fantastic Four Total Film cover.jpg Fantastic Four Crush.jpg Fantastic-Four-Team.jpg F4 2015 poster 1.jpg F4 2015 poster 2.jpg F4 2015 poster 3.jpg fantastic_four_comic-con_poster.jpg Fox Marvel Comic-Con 2015.jpg Videos Trailers & Clips Fantastic Four Trailer 2 Fantastic Four Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four Official HD Trailer 3 2015 Fantastic Four Trailer Commentary feat. Josh Trank & Simon Kinberg HD 2015 Fantastic Four Miles Teller Cast Commentary 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four Kate Mara Cast Commentary 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four Michael B Jordan Cast Commentary 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four Jamie Bell Cast Commentary 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four Behind the Scenes Photo Shoot HD 20th Century FOX FANTASTIC FOUR Characters CLIP (2015) Marvel 'Fantastic Four' - Human Torch Teaser Fantastic 4 TV Spot 1 (2015) Fantastic Four TV Spot - Extraordinary Subjects (2015) Kate Mara Marvel Movie HD Fantastic Four TV Spot "A New Generation of Heroes" (2015) HD Fantastic Four "Power of Four" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "All That Power" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four “Prepare” TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four MovieTickets.com TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX FANTASTIC FOUR Extended TV Spot 2 (2015) Superhero Movie HD Fantastic Four Reed Richards "Mr. Fantastic" HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four Sue Storm "The Invisible Woman" HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four Johnny Storm "The Human Torch" HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four Ben Grimm "The Thing" HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four Beyond the Four HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "We're Not The Ones To Fear" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Strength In Numbers" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Together" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Change is Coming" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Mr. Fantastic" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "The Invisible Woman" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "The Human Torch" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "The Thing" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Wormholes" Featurette HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Teleportation" Featurette HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Alternate Dimensions" Featurette HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Invisibility" Featurette HD 20th Century FOX DoD Military Studies Fantastic Four "Reed's Prototype" Featurette HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "We're Good" Clip HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Make a Difference" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Ready" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Come Together" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "This Is Our Chance" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four American Ninja Warrior Sneak Preview HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Fantastic Blockbuster" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fantastic Four "Countdown" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Interviews ‘Fantastic Four’ Cast on Origin Stories MTV News Fantastic 4 Cast Interview – CinemaCon 2015 Michael B. Jordan Talks About Playing Johnny Storm in the Fantastic 4 Jamie Bell Aka The Thing in 'Fantastic Four' AOL BUILD Miles Teller Teases 'Fantastic Four' Reboot Details ‘Fantastic Four’ Cast Reflects on Initial Haters of The Movie MTV News ‘Fantastic Four’ & X-Men Connections MTV News ‘Fantastic Four’ Cast on Miles Teller & Richard Reed MTV News Michael B. Jordan on Training For Fantastic Four "This is The Biggest I've Ever Been" Fantastic Four - Toby Kebbell Talks Doctor Doom Fantastic Four Producer on Possible X-Men Crossover - WonderCon 2014 The Fantastic Four Miles Teller "Reed Richards" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview -2015 The Fantastic Four Kate Mara "Sue Storm" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview -2015 The Fantastic Four Michael B. Jordan "Johnny Storm" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview -2015 The Fantastic Four Jamie Bell "The Thing" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview -2015 The Fantastic Four Toby Kebbell "Dr. Doom" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview -2015 The Fantastic Four Reg E. Cathey "Dr. Storm" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview -2015 The Fantastic Four Tim Blake Nelson "Elder" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview -2015 The Fantastic Four Director Josh Trank Behind the Scenes Movie Interview -2015 The Fantastic Four Screenwriter Simon Kinberg Behind the Scenes Movie Interview -2015 References External links *The Fantastic Four on IMDB Category:Fantastic Four films Category:Fantastic Four (2015)